


"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now"

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir Whump, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Set between Seasons 6 and 7, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: When Bashir's life is falling apart, who better to turn to for reassurance than an expert liar?





	"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now"

“Ah, Doctor,” Garak greeted as Bashir walked into his shop. “I didn’t think we were scheduled to meet for lunch today.”

“We’re not,” Bashir said, his expression downcast. “I’m…” He shrugged helplessly.

Instantly, Garak was at his side looking at him with concern. “Is something wrong, my dear?”

A surprisingly bitter laugh came from Bashir’s lips.  _ “Everything’s _ wrong. There’s a war on. Jadzia’s gone. Sisko left. The real question is is anything  _ right?” _

Garak thought through his options, discarding the idea of pulling Bashir into an embrace in favor of simply cupping the doctor’s jaw and forcing the younger man to look him in the eye. “Why did you come to me? What do you need?” he asked softly.

“Just smile,” Bashir requested with eyes full of sorrow. “I really need you to smile right now.”

Garak raised an eye ridge but he put on a friendly and hopefully comforting smile. “Surely that’s not all you need?”

Bashir seemed to be caught off-guard by a wave of emotion. He took a few rapid breaths and managed to calm for the moment. “Lie to me, Garak. Tell me that everything is going to work out, that it’s all going to be fine.”

Garak nodded and pulled his hand away from Bashir’s face. Already his mind was putting together some soothing and reassuring lies.

“And, Garak?” Bashir grabbed Garak’s upper arm, both to claim his attention and because Bashir felt like he was on the edge of crumpling. “Please make me believe,” he begged quietly.


End file.
